1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a task managing device, a task managing method and a computer readable medium.
2. Background Art
Traditionally, there is known a to-do task management for managing task items (tasks) which need to be carried out by predetermined due dates. There is also known a technique to generate a task item on the basis of user's input and the context of the input (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2014-518409).
However, since the technique of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2014-518409 only manages task items, this technique cannot be applied to the accounting processes of companies that require journalizing processes relating to daily transactions and the like.
Further, although accounting software is used for accounting processes recently, a technical knowledge is needed to carry out journal inputs, especially to select account headings. Thus, this can be a great burden to sole proprietors and small and medium-sized business companies who are not used to such accounting processes.